


Małżeński sekret

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ale po coś transmutacja w końcu się musi przydać, Arranged Marriage, Czyli problemy Lucjusza, F/M, Homosexuality, Kiedy trzeba spłodzić potomka a wcale nie ma się ochoty na seks z kobieta, Narcyza jak zawsze musi ratować sytuację xD, Niekonwencjonalne użycie magii, prawda?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Małżeński sekret

Od kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy stał się głową rodziny lubił sobie dogadzać i nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć. Posiadał wielki majątek i nie wahał się wydawać pieniędzy na błahostki. Białe pawie, bogato zdobione szaty, najsłodsze i najrzadsze owoce, były to zbytki, które wyraźne podkreślały status jego rodziny jak i zwyczajnie sprawiały mu przyjemność.

Niewiele osób jednak rozumiało, że nie chodziło o rozrzutność, a poczucie wolności. Dogadzał sobie na każdym kroku bo _mógł w końcu to czynić_ bez wiszącego nad nim, okrutnego osądu ojcu. Lucjusz za dobrze pamiętał czasy młodości. Było wtedy wiele rzeczy, na które nie miał zwyczajnie wpływu. Jak na wybór małżonki i co za tym idzie, na spłodzenie potomka preferowanego rodzaju męskiego. Nie mógł narzekać na swoją żonę - była piękna i inteligentna i co najważniejsze, szaleństwo Blacków ominęło ją szerokim łukiem. Nie, to nie Narcyza była problemem, a jego brak entuzjazmu wobec kobiecego ciała.

O takich rzeczach nie mówiło się w gronie innych osób, a przynajmniej nie pośród szlachetnie urodzonych czarodziejów i czarownicy. Być może dla mugoli, szlam i półkrwi mieszańców takie skłonności nie robiły żadnej różnicy, lecz Lucjusz z doświadczenia wiedział, że bycie Malfoyem zobowiązywało do _normalności_. Nigdy nie wspomniał ojcu wprost o swoim delikatnym problemie, nie mógł. Na przestrzeni lat Abraxas Malfoy wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia co było oczekiwane od niego, _przyszłej głowy rodu_ i spłodzenie potomka znajdowało się na szczycie tej listy. Zabawy z innymi mężczyznami nie miały prawa bytu i Lucjusz, dobrze znając cenę niezadowolenia ojca, nigdy nie śmiał szukać cielesnych uciech z innymi czarodziejami.

Starał się o potomka jak mógł, lecz bez skutku. Narcyza była piękna i choć nie ciągnęło go do uciech z kobietami, potrafił docenić jej delikatne oblicze, doskonałe rysy, błyszczące sprytem oczy. Była idealna niczym posąg spod dłuta artysty. A jednak na samą myśl, że miał się przed nią obnażyć i oglądać jej nagie ciało, stresował się do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił stanąć na wysokości zadania. Zdarzały się noce, gdy przemógł się na tyle, by w nią wejść, lecz brakowało mu pasji i śmiałości by dokończyć aktu. Często wręcz członek stawał się miękki i bezużyteczny, gdy tylko przekroczył próg jej łona. Wszystko było nie tak. Czuł się brudny, zbrukany, a przecież żadna krzywda mu się nie działa. Narcyza, zrezygnowana i zmęczona tymi napiętymi, skrępowanymi nocami nawet nie robiła mu wyrzutów. Nie potrafił zaspokoić jej potrzeb, nawet nie potrafił zapłodnić jej, by uwolnić od ciążących oczekiwań ze strony obu rodzin.

Jak dziedzica nie było, tak nie zapowiadało się by przyszedł na świat.

A przynajmniej tak by się skończyło, gdyby Narcyza nie wzięła sprawy w swoje delikatne lecz silne dłonie. Lucjusz szybko zrozumiał, jak wielkie spotkało go szczęście, że to właśnie tą kobietę poślubił. Na przestrzeni lat nić porozumienia zrodzona między nimi samoistnie przeistoczyła się w prawdziwą miłość i szacunek. I cóż, kiedy Lucjusz nie mógł sobie sam dogodzić, Narcyza chętnie sprawiała mu zakazaną przyjemność.

Zaczęło się od pijackiej, szczerej rozmowy po kolejnym nieudanym stosunku. Więc jak na Ślizgonkę przystało, Narcyza znalazła rozwiązanie z beznadziejnej sytuacji, które przyszło im stosować przez nadchodzące lata.

Jedno proste zaklęcie i transmutowany penis później, Narcyza nadal nie była mężczyzną, którego Lucjusz mógłby pożądać całkowicie, ale zdecydowanie łatwiej mu było się wczuć w intymną atmosferę wspólnej nocy. Jego żona była uzdolniona w tej dziedzinie magii. Wyczarowany członek był idealny, nie za duży, nie za mały, wrażliwy na dotyk i pełen spermy. Pierwszy kontakt dla Lucjusza był przerażający, bo nigdy wcześniej nie pieścił penisa poza swoim własnym. W końcu czym innym było używać dłoni do zaspokojenia siebie, a czym innym ssać komuś. Szybko nauczyli się, że bez wyciszającego zaklęcia nie powinni w ogóle brać się za takie oralne igraszki. Chichot Narcyzy brzmiał w jego uszach niczym najpiękniejsze dzwoneczki świata, zachęcał go do eksperymentowania i brania pulsującego członka na różne sposoby, lecz wzbudzał zbyt duże podejrzenia w seniorze rodu. Lucjusz, choć sam w sile wieku, bał się rozczarować własnego ojca; ostrożność i prywatność stały się jego drugą naturą, którą Narcyza, sama pochodząc z fanatycznej rodziny, całkowicie rozumiała i popierała.

Ilekroć jednak drzwi od sypialni zamykały się za nimi, a zaklęcie ochronne odcinało ich od wścibstwa krewnych, Lucjusz i Narcyza folgowali własnym zachciankom.

Lucjusz uwielbiał pieścić twardniejący penis mokrymi pocałunkami, które przeradzały się w figlarne lizanie i ssanie główki. Narcyza jednak wcale nie doświadczała tego biernie. Z przebiegłym błyskiem w oku rzucała swoje zaklęcia: wpierw sznur oplatał się wokół jego męskości, tak by nie mógł popuścić nasienia nim jego żona nie uzna tego za stosowne.

Narcyza nagradzała go spermą do połknięcia, gdy tylko udowodnił swoje oralne zdolności - był dobrym mówcą, ale większą dumę odczuwał słysząc przyjemne jęki dochodzącej żony. Jej głos miał za wysoki ton, lecz twardy członek mógł należeć do prawdziwego mężczyzny, tak idealne były czary Narcyzy i świadomość, że potrafiłby sprawić przyjemność  _kochankowi_ doprowadzała go do prawdziwej euforii.

Nie czekał na zaproszenie - gdy tylko doszedł do siebie po tej chwili uniesienia, opierał się o skraj łózka, plecami do Narcyzy. Mogła użyć magii, ale jego żona wolała w tradycyjny sposób rozprawić się z nim.

Pierwszy raz był krępujący i pełen strachu. To co wydawało się idealnej wielkości członkiem do ssania było zdecydowanie przerażająco za duże by mogło wejść w jego odbyt. Narcyza tuliła go pół nocy, całowała jego odsłonięte ramiona i plecy, z cierpliwością szeptała, że nie przestanie go szanować jako męża i głowę rodziny, że nie powie Abraxasowi. Że jego pragnienie, ciekawość i strach były zrozumiałe i nie był żadną anomalią, wykolejeńcem. Że nie musiał tego robić, jeśli nie chciał, że mogą spróbować kiedy indziej, kiedy będzie na pewno gotowy. Że wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

Pierwszy raz bolał, bo żadne z nich nie miało doświadczenia, ale ból z czasem minął, zaś przyjemność pozostała. Dla niego i Narcyzy. Jakże odmienna przyjemność, lecz tworząca więź, która zbliżyła ich w tym wspólnym małżeńskim sekrecie. On miał władzę nad swoim ciałem, mógł szukać zaspokojenia, na chwilę zamknąć oczy i wyobrażać sobie twardość kochanka, który znaczył swoją obecność w jego życiu - i co ważniejsze, w intymnej ciemności, do której ojciec nie miał prawa wstępu. Narcyza zaś miała władzę - nie musiała biernie leżeć i dać się zapładniać jak na dobrą, grzeczną czarownicę z szlachetnego rodu przystało. To ona narzucała tempo i głębokość pchnięć, to jej czyny doprowadzały męża na skraj jaźni, nie na odwrót. Przez te kilka godzin wspólnej zabawy, była wolna i nieokiełznana. Z penisem zanurzonym w rzyci męża i z różdżką w dłoni była władcą w sypialni, gdy w pozostałych częściach dworu co najwyżej rozrodczą klaczą.

Następnego dnia Lucjusz siedział sztywno, obolały, unikając cudzych spojrzeń. Oczy miał lekko zaczerwienione, a twarz bladą, bez wyrazu. Podejrzliwy wzrok Abraxasa wręcz wypalał w nim dziury, usta krzywiły się w grymasie pełnym pogardy dla słabości syna. Pozornie miłe słowa skrywały w sobie jadowite oskarżenia,  _co za mężczyzna nie potrafił spłodzić potomka?_ Tylko ciepła dłoń Narcyzy, która ściskała jego drżącą rękę pod stołem dała mu siły by przetrwać ten pierwszy poranek pełen strachu, wyrzutów sumienia i zwątpienia. 

Lucjusz tamtego dnia zrozumiał, że dłoń Narcyzy zawsze będzie dodawać mu sił, gdy przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z tymi, którzy nim pogardzali, dla których jego upadek był formą rozrywki. Jej dłoń, taka ciepła, delikatna oferowała wsparcie, którego nie miał prawa oczekiwać od nikogo. Narcyza zawsze była silna za Lucjusza, kiedy ten okazywał się bezsilny i zagubiony.

I wbrew kpinie ojca, jadowitym oskarżeniom, własnej niepewności, szukał zakazanej przyjemności.

Z czasem oboje nabrali doświadczenia. Lucjusz przywykł do uczucia pełności. Gdy rozkładał nogi szeroko dla obcej męskości, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, ale poczucie wstydu już nie dławiło go tak mocno. Wystarczyło by zamknął oczy, wsłuchał się przyśpieszony oddech, pomruk radości Narcyzy i ciało samo poddawało się pchnięciom, dostosowało do woli żony. Przyjmowało z przyjemnością jej męskość, jej nasienie. Narcyza przywykła do brania męża od tyłu; poznała jego granice wytrzymałości, wiedziała jak pchnąć by wyrwać z jego gardła zduszony jęk czystej euforii. Nauczyła się, jak nim kierować, by samej zaznać spełnienia.

Teraz, z wprawą jej mokry palec drażnił jego wejście. Po tylu wspólnych nocach, Lucjusz już nie był dziewiczo ciasny i nie musiała nawet korzystać z magii, by rozluźnić jego mięśnie. Jej długi, delikatny palec wchodził w niego nad wyraz łatwo, zataczał kręgi, badał wnętrze, niósł słodką zapowiedź czegoś lepszego. Kiedy tylko oddech Lucjusza przyśpieszył w zadowalającym tempie, a z ust wydarł się cichy jęk tęsknoty za znikającym palcem, Narcyza łapała go za pośladki i rozwierając je wchodziła w jego spragniony wrażeń odbyt. Gdy już w nim się znalazła, a pchnięcia nabierały na tempie, jedna dłoń wędrowała w jego białe, jasne włosy, druga żelaznych chwytem łapała za biodro. Czasami, gdy Lucjusz miał gorszy dzień, brała go bez wahania, ostro, tak długo, aż nie zatracił się w dzikim rytmie i nie zapomniał o troskach. Czasami wchodziła w niego wolno, z przekorą. I równie wolno, leniwie wręcz posiadała go godzinami, obdarowywała pocałunkami po obnażonych plecach, szeptała pochwały, a on miękł wewnątrz, jakby słodycz wypełniła go całkowicie, sprawiła, że kochał siebie samego jak nigdy dotąd.

W ten czy w inny sposób, Narcyzę ogarniała błogość, gdy w końcu mogła zalać wąskie - lecz już nieciasne wnętrze Lucjusza własnym nasieniem. Czy kobieta mogła mieć orgazm spuściwszy się w mężczyźnie, nie miała pojęcia. Ale uwielbiała tą chwilę, jej zduszony krzyk triumfu mieszający się z jękiem przyjemności męża, gdy byli jednością. Gdy jej nasienie wylewało się z użytej dziury.

Ale jęk Lucjusza niósł ze sobą coś więcej - niewypowiedzianą prośbą o litość, gdy jego własna, nabrzmiała do granic męskość cały czas tkwiła usidlona. I tylko Narcyza mogła ją uwolnić, dać spełnienie. Nie tyle desperacki dźwięk, co świadomość jak wielką władzę miała nad mężem w tym jednym momencie sprawiała, że na nowo twardniał jej członek.

Lucjusz oblizywał usta nie kryjąc swojej fascynacji rodzącą się na nowo twardością między kobiecymi nogami. Tak jak zawsze, posłusznie kładł się na plecach, nogi ugięte w kolanach rozkładał szeroko, nie odrywając chciwego wzroku od męskości, którą Narcyza pieściła wolną dłonią. W drugiej trzymała różdżkę. Gdy nią machnęła, jeden z drogich bibelotów leżących na stoliku zmienił się w sztuczny członek i zaraz wypełniał pustkę w odbycie mężczyzny. Drugie machnięcie i fallus rytmicznie posuwał Lucjusza, który przyjmował nowe doznanie z wdzięcznością.

Kilka ruchów nadgarstka i sperma Narcyzy pokrywała twarz i tors mężczyzny. Tak działał na niej widok rozluźnionego, szczęśliwego Lucjusza w nieładzie. Dumnego, z jej nasieniem niczym najcenniejszą ozdobą.

Na moment patrzyli na siebie z miłością i zrozumieniem, jakie rzadko łączyło męża i żonę. A potem Lucjusz zamykał oczy i starał się oddychać spokojnie, wiedząc, że to co zaraz nastąpi musi się stać, z jego wolą czy bez niej.

Narcyza nadziewała siebie na jego twardy, uwięziony członek. Niwelowała własne zaklęcie dopiero gdy już dziko ujeżdżała męża, tak jak jej to sprawiało przyjemność. Ostatkiem sił woli podkręcała tempo sztucznego fallusa, by nadać ciału Lucjusza dodatkowych wrażeń.

Dotyk jej kobiecego ciała - delikatne dłonie na torsie, wilgoć łona i jęki dalekie od niskiego męskiego tonu burzyły przyjemność Lucjusza, ale twardość między jego pośladkami była zbyt dominująca, by nie wytrysnąć w łonie Narcyzy. Wszystkie odczucia mieszały się ze sobą, mąciły mu w głowie, ale ostatecznie opadał z sił z poczuciem spełnienia. Zarówno swoich sekretnych potrzeb, jak i obowiązku wobec rodu.

Narcyza opadała na niego chwilę później. Równie zmęczona i w nieładzie jak on. Obaj pełni cudzego nasienia, a przede wszystkim zadowoleni. Nie mieli wpływu na wiele rzeczy i miały jeszcze minąć lata nim staną się całkowicie niezależni od dobrej woli Abraxasa, ale to co zrodziło się między nim – ten cichy bunt, dogadanie własnej przyjemności było pierwszym z wielu kroków ku wolności.

Ich pierwszym wspólnym sekretem.


End file.
